Paralyzing Love
by KleinXDgirl
Summary: Sanji meets Zoro on the Internet with a Dating-site. First, everything seems normal but something chance with their first meeting because Zoro didn't tell Sanji an important detail about him. (ZoSan) Yaoi, AU
1. Chapter 1

Sanji did not know what exactly he was doing. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, it was warm and Sanji sat at home on the couch in front of his laptop.

Actually, he wanted to do something with his friends. Go out there and sit in the park, and later perhaps even go to the cinema with all and watch a good movie. But everything turned out differently. As Sanji left the job to go home, his cell phone rang. It was Nami she asked if Sanji had time today so she could introduce him and the others to her new boyfriend. Sanji was a bit sad that Nami was awarded again. Sanji had his eye on Nami since college and wanted to go out with her. But Nami gave him early a clear answer that it would never happen something between them besides friendship. But Sanji was OK with that, right now 'real Love' was not his thing and he feels like it will never be.

Normally he was a Lady's Man, he loved women, their curves, their grace and more. But if he really wants them, he not exactly know. Sanji feels more and more repelled by female bodies, not even breasts impress him anymore. Sanji was more and more attracted to the muscles, someone that was as strong as him, someone with whom he could fight. With women he could not, his father taught him early that he should never hit women and he ever knew exactly why Zeff defends so much on it. But Sanji thought it was something to do with his mother, who when he three years old passed way.

Sanji was a bit frustrated that he was obviously gay. Each of his friends such as Nami or Vivi were married or engaged, many had, so even Luffy what made him even sadder that even Luffy had found someone, a boyfriend or a girlfriend and he not. Besides his few one night stands and two relationships that held no longer than three months, Sanji was in terms of relationship the total jerk.

Therefore he decided today not to meet with his friends but to get to know someone on the Internet. He go through a couple of dating sites trying to register but obviously the most just meant that it was able to know each other between a woman and a man. After a search he found one side where you could specify chose what gender you preferred. He wondered briefly if he would rather should tick Women, but he stuck to his decision, it could not hurt meeting a Man he thought to himself and gave the rest of his data to sign up.

"What am I doing here" Sanji mumbled to himself, scrolling down the website. He has more than 100 guys before him on the screen that would suit him, according to his data he has stated. He clicked on a couple of profilephotos when the guys looked sympathetic at first glance but when he looked closer the guys just looked like they just want to have Sex with him. He scrolled further, he also looked for guys that would not fit him according to the website, but it harms nothing to watch.

Sanji has Indicated that he is a chef who likes Martial-arts with his feet, he did not want to hurt his hands. A photo he had already uploaded. While it what Not particularly, only a simple image with the mobile phone, from the top down on him with a broad grin on his face.

After 2 hours, what feels like a day for Sanji, he decided to take a shower and afterwards to make something to eat. He made his way to the bathroom and undressed. After a refreshing shower, he went to make himself something to eat in the kitchen. He did not know exactly what but that he decided every time he took one look in the fridge. After he had eaten, he sat down with his laptop on the couch and looked if he already get a message. He had no great expectations but he had hoped for more than just 1 message within 3 hours.

Sanji clicked on the profile of the user Swordsman Zoro. His profile picture was black and white but Sanji realized he piercing his ear contributed to 3 pieces to be exact. He also noticed that he had very muscular arms and stretching a slight scar above his left eye. Sanji wondered where he get this scar, it can be determined by luck talk that he is not blind in one eye. Sanji hoped that. But what was so interesting about him was his smile. It was gentle but also a little evil. Sanji found him interesting that is why he looked immediately after what he had written to him.

It was not much, a simple 'Hey' stood in the line of text with a smiley face. Sanji answered back with a 'Hey' and waited for a reply came quickly.

'I've seen his profile picture and I like you so thought I'd write to you :) You are indeed apparently not my type but you never know :D' he wrote back.

'I've also seen your profile picture and you look pretty sporty' Sanji wrote back, he wanted to go ask what it mimics the scar on himself but he has not wanted to be too curious.

'Yes, I need good arm muscles' he wrote back

'Are you some kind of swordsman?' Sanji asked and was pretty sure otherwise he wouldn't call himself Swordsman_Zoro. Whether Zoro was his real name? 'Yes, you can say so. I am Zoro by the way as you might have noticed. And what's your name Mister Cook: D 'Sanji did not know exactly why he called himself Mister Cook he did not want to use his real name not any should know it immediately.

So he was right, his name was Zoro and he was a swordsman, which might also explain the scar over his eye.

'My name is Sanji and I'm cooking as you can read: D' Sanji wrote back. That could be a interesting conversation he thought to himself.

'Yes, I know I'm just gone a bit through your profile. No I don't want to stalking you. I found it interesting that you just fight with your feet's how is at even possible? 'Zoro asked him. 'Well that's not really hard. There are various techniques and different fighting styles. I would be interested in the others also but I want my hands to get hurt you know. When you are a cook your hands are the most important thing and ..."

Sanji told much Zoro about his job as a cook and his martial art. Zoro told Sanji much about his swords, which he had and about the different cultures and everything. Sanji enjoyed the evening totally, of course there would certainly have been better if the two could talk properly from eye to eye. After he was already late and both were about to go to bed, even though Sanji did not want to, he could chat the whole night to with Zoro. Sanji gave Zoro his number so that the two could also phone or sometimes send a few SMS. After both said goodbye and Sanji was to bed he could nothing other do but thinking about Zoro. How old is he? How large? Where exactly he lived? There were so many questions for which he gladly would have a reply, but he wants nothing rash. He liked Zoro and did not want the that came to an end by his curiosity.

* * *

As Sanji one morning stared at the clock he realized that he had forgotten to put his alarm and was late. He hopped out of bed into the shower and then quickly into the kitchen so he could make something to eat. Normally, he never forgot to put his alarm clock. But because he had to work later yesterday he had not sat his alarm. In addition, Zoro had to blame too.

The two write almost every day SMS and calls sometimes. He had found out a lot about Zoro. Zoro was the same age as Sanji 25 but Sanji was a few months older. He knew that Zoro lived quite nearby and they had already decided that they want to meet her. Although Zoro at the beginning was rather unimpressed, Sanji did not know why but he was persuaded yet. Clear the two knew each other only since not quite one month but they were already friends and talked a lot.

Sanji had finally learn why Zoro had the scar offer his eye. He told the he had a car accident a few years ago, when he wanted to go to a party in the evening with his friends. Unfortunately,a drunk driver went against the car and caught the driver's side in which Zoro was. It flew a large piece of glass against his eye and hit him hard. Although he could no longer see properly but he took it calmly. Sanji was surprised that after such a big crash Zoro 'only' had a few cuts, he had a lot of luck.

He made his way to the restaurant and already knew that Zeff was pissed that he was to late, because today was the most important day of the month. Because one times a month Zeff and Sanji discussing the menu and watched the courts again be needed or whether new courts had it.

He opened the back door and ran quickly to the locker room to chance his clothe then to Zeff's office. Just before the door he stopped and breathed briefly through the Zeff might not immediately noticed that he was too late. He knocked on the door. When he heard 'come in' he opened the door and closed it behind him and sat down in front Zeff. He looked at him with cold eyes and said, "You're late"

"Yes I know. I'm sorry, "apologized Sanji

"Is good. But be careful that this does not happen again, "Zeff warned him.

"Yes in no case" Sanji answered and both went to the actually work.

But Sanji could not really concentrate. He thinking for some reason always about Zoro and the forthcoming 'Date'. Today Sanji would call him and make an appointment and a suitable place, he thought of a Caffee or perhaps cinema. Perhaps Zoro had already considered something that could do both. He was looking forward to see Zoro personally to finally and in full 'stature', until now he knew him only by his profile picture. His 3 piercings in his ear, his scar over his left eye, the muscular arms he sees more or less in the picture, and his smile that Sanji could never forget since he had seen the picture. He was so excit-

"Ouch what was that" cried Sanji to Zeff. Zeff had kicked him out of his chair with his wooden leg. It indeed was more or lees normal but it did hurt every time. But Sanji knew Zeff did not mean it seriously. "You listen not to me, Eggplant" Zeff shouted back.

"Of course I do," _I think at least_ Sanji thought.

"Well, what have I said at last" Zeff asked and sat down again.

 _Shit_ thought Sanji. He had no idea what it was he had been totally lost in his thoughts. Sanji answered back "I do not know I have not heard" and sat back in the chair.

"Well we do that tomorrow so. Today we don't have longer time for that. Guests are coming soon so go down and get everything ready, "said Zeff.

"Yes of course," said Sanji and made his way down to the kitchen. Sometimes it annoyed him that Zeff often bossed him but Sanji respected his father more than any other. He helped him when he was still a teenager, because at that time it was not easy for Sanji to life. He grew up without a mother, was bullied at school and ended up with the wrong friends without his noticing.

They forced him to alcohol and to drugs, because if he did not he would loudly his 'friends' not cool enough. Only when Sanji woke up after a party the next morning in the hospital again, he knew he had built great shit. He had a complaint for illegal drug possession and property damage of $ 10,000 at the neck when he took the blame on himself and covered his 'friends', but his father opened his eyes and he testified against them. Sanji thank his father very much, he could not imagine his life as today looked if his father had not been there for him. Probably somewhere down the street pumped full with drugs and alcohol on the brink of life.

Sanji got down to work the first guests arrived already at noon. The day began like any other, the same dishes to prepare, the same hearing of the other cooks and say the same thing back to them. So it went every day every week and every month. But something changed today good for Sanji. He had to drive to the next town to get there a few things.

He drove about 15 minutes away, to Loguetown the closest major city. There was a large Mark where he got often private shopping, but the last few weeks his car was broken so he had to walk to do everything that is normally not a problem. His job is not far away and the next supermarket either. Nevertheless, he loves to go to big markets, with much more choice.

When he had it all together and get back to stow away everything to his car, he noticed he had still time until he had to go back to the restaurant again. Of course Sanji could come earlier but he preferred to enjoy the break as he still had for today. As Sanji had everything in his car he looked at his cell phone and noticed a message from Zoro. It was nothing major just a simple 'Hey how's it going'. Sanji wanted answered but then he noticed that Zoro lived in Loguetown and I actually was able to meet with him if he had time.

Sanji dialed his number and called him. After a short while a deep voice answered with 'Hey' and Sanji had grinning immediately.

"Hey," said Sanji back

"What's up?" Asked Zoro.

"You know I'm in Loguetown and you told me you live here and we wanted to meet and well I still have time until I have to go back and perhaps we could see each other" answered Sanji and felt it like a teenage girl who tried to invite his his crush to a date.

Zoro did not answer immediately but after a while he said, "Yeah, I've got nothing against Today" Sanji did not know exactly what Zoro worked, that was one of the major issues that he has not asked him but that he would certainly find out soon.

"OK Cool. I've previously seen on the market a coffee perhaps we can meet there in 10 minutes? "Sanji asked Zoro.

"Yes OK" replied Zoro only back.

"OK then see you soon" said Sanji. He was so nervous as he made his way to the Coffee. He could finally meet Zoro properly, see him and talk to him normally not only over the phone.

Sanji opened the door to the coffee and looked for a good place, the coffee was not full so plenty of space was free. He sat down at the table near the door, waiting for Zoro. Sanji had hastened to come as soon as possible to the coffee before Zoro. He had another 5 minutes, then he would finally see Zoro live and in color. Sanji sat restlessly on the chair and was nervous he could not wait until Zoro finally came through the door in. He looked out the window and noticed that it started within a few seconds to rain heavily. Hopefully Zoro comes in time Sanji thought, he had not much time left. Sanji waited and waited but Zoro was already 10 minutes late, Sanji was afraid that he no longer came so he thought he waits until the last second, he did not care whether he comes late to work.

As Zorro after another 5 minutes, did not come Sanji was unsure if Zoro ever liked him, but Sanji liked Zoro very much and wanted him to know more. Sanji looked out the windows and thought about Zoro, when he saw that a wheelchair user approached to the coffee. He had a hoodie on that was pulled over his head so that he don't get wet so Sanji could not see his face. He approached to the door but he had problems making it through so Sanji thought he helps him. He stood up and went to the door to open it. Sanji liked helped people he saw it always as self-evident to help people with are impaired physically or mentally. He pushed open the door and said, "There you go" with a smile.

The wheelchair user rolled through the door and said with a smile, "Thank you" and raises his head. Sanji froze because this smile he would recognition everywhere. It was Zoro's. Sanji just start at him and did not know what to say. But he was brought out of his thoughts as Zoro began to speak.

"Oh Hey Sanji. I have not recognized you on the first glance. Nice to finally meet you properly "said Zoro with a smile and held it out his hand.

"Uh ... Ye... yeah I think so too," said Sanji stuttered and shook Zoro's hand. Sanji was shocked to see Zoro that way. _Why didn't he tell me about THAT?_ He thought to himself. As Zoro took off his hat Sanji saw that he had green hair. _Was that the reason why his profile picture was black and white?_ Sanji thought next. "Everything ok with you Sanji " Zoro ask. He knew that he had surprised Sanji with his experience, but he was afraid to tell him, so he was not surprised by Sanji's reaction.

"Y ... Yes everything is ok. Maybe we should sit down "said Sanji and noticed what he was saying" I ... I mean... I sit down you alr... already sit " corrected Sanji and noticed that it was even more stupid remark. " I .. I mean .. w... with tha-

"Hey Sanji calm down" Zoro laughed "Do not worry I don't take it personal

"Uhm OK" said Sanji and went back to his seat with Zoro. Sanji was now more nervous than before. What should he ask him? He don't wanted Zoro to hurt just because he says something wrong. _Should I speak to him on it, I think there is certainly reason why he did not tell me directly maybe?_ thought Sanji. Zoro noticed that Sanji was uncomfortable with the situation and he knew he had to explain it to him.

"I know that you probably did not expect me like that but I can explain it," said Zoro and was ready to confess everything to Sanji if he had to.

"Why did not you tell me?" Sanji asked Zoro disappointed, that he didn't tell him something important.

Zoro looked at his feet and said, "Well I thought you do not want to see me any more when you see that I'm a cripple. No one wants to hang out with a guy who is half blind, has green hair and sitting in a wheelchair. But I like you and I don't want that you condemn me at once, what most people do, even though they know nothing about me"

Sanji understood why Zoro was uncertain to tell him, he will certainly often condemned by people who just see him on the street, but Sanji is not one of them. He liked Zoro, very much, and wanted to know any detail whether he is sitting in a wheelchair or not.

"So I understand it, if you don't want anything to do with me any more but I hope you will, is there a chance to prove myself? As I said you're interesting and I want to know you more" said Zoro and hoped that Sanji gives him time to learn more about him. Zoro looked into Sanjis eyes and waited for a reply from him, but Sanji did not look particularly happy. But after a few seconds of silence Sanji breathed hard and replied "Don't worry, I don't give people I like up so quickly" with a smile on his face, which made Zoro smile too.

Zorro and Sanji sat for a while in the cafe and talked about different things, then his cell phone rang and on the screen he saw his father's name. "Shit, that's my father. I totally forgot that I still have to work and only here to get something "Sanji said to Zoro" Excuse me" he said, Zoro nodded. He get up to answer the phone call outside.

Once outside Sanji pressed the green button to answer the call, he hoped Zeff make it quickly to the point it was still raining a little, although not as strong as before, but still a little and Sanji did not want to get wet. He held the phone to his ear and said in a deep voice and a cigarette in his mouth that he wanted to light up "Hello"

"Damn Eggplant where are you?" Zeff screamed so loud into the phone the Sanji thought he could hear him even without phone "I'm sorry I was busy" answered Sanji back easily.

"What do you mean busy? I thought I just send you just to grab some stuff and not meet with one of your ladies" Zeff said, still angry. Of course Sanji understood why his father was upset, guests wait in the restaurant who want something to eat. But the food was not for today commemorated so Sanji found that his old man was a bit overreacted.

"I don't meet with a woman just so you know it Old Man" he snapped back, "I'll explain it to you when I get back even though you will not believe me anyway"

"You can try," said Zeff and Sanji knew that he was a grin on his face "Hurry up, are all waiting for you," Sanji did not buy that why would they all waiting for him. Well he is the Sous Chef but the other cooks don't listen to him when he gave them orders.

"I am there in 15 min" with these words Sanji hung up and went back to the coffee, where Zoro already waiting for him. As Sanji again approached the table, Zoro immediately a smile on his face what Sanji infected. He sat down and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I have to go back. I'm already too late and they all worried " Zoro laughed because he saw the last statement is not true,

"I'd like to try it your food. Sounds like you're an excellent cook "

"Chef, if you please," Sanji laughed, "If you want you like to come by any time, for friends is always a seat available" Sanji rejoiced inwardly more than he wanted to show. He would see Zoro again, this time maybe a little longer. He only wondered how he would explain the Zeff he has found interest in a man. His father knew that Sanji women idolized or rather deified. How would he, and especially the other chefs react when he showed up with a guy, they would probably laugh at him. But maybe not when they saw Zoro and would get sympathy.

"Is tomorrow something free? A friend of mine's birthday was a few days ago and I unfortunately have no gift so I thought maybe I'll give her a dinner "Sanji was shocked for a moment when he heard the word friend but it soon it became clear that Zoro must be Gay otherwise he would not stay here sitting with him. "Perhaps a bit pricey but I owe her anyway more than 'just' a meal. She helps me almost with everything and shes still not tired of me, "said Zoro with a smile on his face as he Create on the floor. _Damn is he always so ... so sweet_ thought Sanji and blushed a little.

"Yeah. So a table for two, so at 7 clock? "Zoro nodded" Ok I'll see what I can do, "he said with a smile. "So I have to release then" he finished his coffee in one go and put on his jacket. "Are you coming home alone or should I drive you?" Although he did not know how exactly, but he would find something. "You don't have to , its just a bit rain" said Zoro and as if it was fate drew a lightning across the sky followed by a loud thunder. "Maybe it would be a good idea" Sanji just laughed.

He helped Zoro through the door and the two hurried to the car. For the handicap Zoro had, he was almost as fast as Sanji. Luckily Sanji had parked his car in the garage when the rain got worse. At the car arrived Sanji came an asked again in the head, how could he get Zoro in the car. The guy was heavier than himself he could never lift him into the car without help from someone."Short question, how do I get you in the car?"

Zoro replied only with a laugh in his voice "simply open the door" Sanji follow his instructions and opne the front passenger door. Zoro rolled closer to the car and undid the belt that was tied around his thigh, he leaned over and put his hands on the seat and lifts him self out of the wheelchair in to the passenger seat only with only his strength. Sanji was speechless, though he saw how strong Zoro is he had not expected that from him. He just looked at him and said, "Wow that was pretty impressive"

"Oh, that it was nothing," he said modestly, "I do it almost every day. How do you think I get in my bed every day or on the sofa" laughed Zoro. "The wheelchair you only have to fold together"

After Sanji had stowed the wheelchair in the trunk and got in to made their way to Zoro's apartment. When the two arrived at Zoro's apartment a woman came out the door and directly to Sanji's car. Sanji got out and went to the trunk th get Zoro's wheelchair out of the car and place it next to Zoro so he could get out. "Zoro where were you" the woman concerned. Is perhaps Zoro's friend whom he wanted to invite tomorrow.

"Hey Robin," said Zoro and got out of the car and turned to Sanji "Sanji this is Robin my friend. Robin is Sanij, the cooking of which I've told you, "he smiled

"Glad to meet you," said Sanji and kissed her hand

"Well its nice to see you too" Robin chuckled and turned back to Zoro "You could have waited for me. You know I do not like when you go alone somewhere without that I know where you are, "she said to Zoro concerned

"I'm sorry but Sanji had not time so long I thought I just go out alone for a bite" Zoro rolled his eyes. "Oh, I hope you have time tomorrow night for a dinner at Sanjis as a late birthday present"

"Very nice of you Zoro but that's really not necessary," Robin said modestly, "that's surely too expensive"

"Do not worry about it. For friends goes the food on the house, of course, you do not have to pay "said Sanji.

"No I would like to pay" Zoro did not want Sanji to pay such an expensive food for him.

"No talk. I invite you tomorrow since promptly at 7 clock there, "said Sanji and looked at his clock" I would love further with you entertained but I since I'm already half an hour to late work I have to go back otherwise my father kills me "he said with a smile and got into the car.

"See you tomorrow," he said. Zoro waved a little shy and Sanji went quickly of to not be later than he already is.

Robin waved behind him and when he was gone she leaned forward to Zoro and said "It looks like he's the perfect one for you "

Zoro answered only "yes" and a smile on his face. _More than Perfect_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that Chapter 2 took me so long, all do I was sick this week and had many time I would not wirte because I start watching Haikyuu! and I was so focus on that because is is such a great Anime and I love it :D**

 **This Chapter is a little shorter than the first but I hope you like it anyway. I still don't know how this will continue, I only know the ending but I have a few thing in my mind and I hope you will stick with this Story.  
I apologize already if the next Chapter will also take this long but my exam is in 5 weeks and I'm doing my ****driver's license** **right now.**

 **Enough of my taking, have fun ^^**

* * *

„Eggplant. Where were you so long?" Zeff asked as if he had waited hopefully for him

"I told you, I am met someone and drive the person home" Sanji said person because he did not want Zeff to found out that he meets with a guy, he might think something wrong.

"Person? Why person so it's not a lady? "Zeff grin at him evil.

"In any case, this person comes tomorrow evening to eat here" Sanji retorted.

"One question. Has this 'person' no legs or why did you had to drive him home "Sanji froze. Should he tell Zeff or rather not? But he would see it anyway tomorrow with his own eyes then maybe he would be pissed because Sanji has not told him sooner.

"If you want to know it because no, the 'person' can not walk, it also was raining like crazy. And yes, the 'person' is a guy and he comes over tomorrow "Sanji did not want to hide from his father and better he told him now, otherwise Zeff would just stare at Zoro tomorrow the whole time " I have to continue working again I'm already late, "he said and turned to go to his practice area.

"Wait Sanji" Zeff said, meaning it apparently seriously because he not called him often at his correct name only when it came to important and serious matters. "What do you mean the 'Perso ...' he can not walk?" Zeff asked gravely.

"Just like I said it. Is that so hard to understand "Sanji rolled his eyes, he knew his father would make a big deal of it would.

Zeff Sanji opened his mouth to ask more questions but Sanji interrupted before any word came out. "Now listen. I have to go back to work now. As I said he comes by tomorrow night, then you're going to might know him"

"Well to work with you, I'll see if tomorrow is something free, if so I'll reserve something for your 'friend' '" Zeff said and went on his way. Although Sanji could not see his face but he knew that he had a grin on his face at the word 'friend' .

* * *

As Sanji awoke the next morning, he leap out of bed to get so soon as possible to work to get everything prepare for Zoro. Nervously he was all the time, since yesterday. He could not think about anything else at work, he thought about it all the time what he could serve Zoro and Robin then he decided to decide it if the time has come. He could not think about anything else at work, he thought about it all the time what he could serve Zoro and Robin then he decided to decide it if the time has come. He went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As Sanji stood in the shower and thought about the evening, after he noticed that he was like a Teenegirl, who was about to go on the first date. _Calm down again Sanji. We have met yesterday for the first time properly and I'm already feel likes his my ... boyfriend. He is with Robin there tonight to make her a nice gift I should not disturb that_ Sanji thought in the shower and leaned his head against the cold tiles and tried to come down a bit and get Zoro out of his head for a while, which is more difficult than imagined.

Instead of hurry as he had planned, he went quietly on their way to work after he had eaten something. On Baratie arrived he was on his way to his job and got everything ready for the day. The time flew by and the first guests arrived for lunch

The evening was there quickly and the cooks had a lot to do in the kitchen, like every night. Sanji was concentrated at work when suddenly he heard Zeff from the other end of the kitchen screaming his name.

"What is it old man" Sanji yelled back, he hated to be disturb by Zeff if he was just about to cook something. He probably want Sanji to bring the garbage out or wash something up. Sanji never understood why he always had to do this work, after all he's the sous chef and should actually just make the food for the guests

"Come here," he heard Zeff roar again.

"Why?" he shouted back. He want not leave work for nothing.

"Your boyfriend is here" Zeff screamed Sanji and froze. Had he just really screamed loud through the kitchen that his 'boyfriend' is here. Sanji slowly turned around and noticed that all eyes of the cooks where on him. After a short time silent all began to laugh. Sanji just said to them, "Fuck of. All of you "and went to Zeff.

"Thanks for that. Why do you have to do that? "Sanji was mad at his father. Rightfully he had made him a laughing stock all over the kitchen. Actually, they should all have respect for him, but that they never had.

"You did not come. What else should I say"

"Forget about that. What is it? "Sanji knew now that Zoro was here but that was not a good reason to scream so loud around the hole place.

"As I said your friend has just come. Thought maybe you want to take his order."

"Yes, I'm already on it old geezer" Sanji said, annoyed and left the kitchen to take the appointment of Zoro and Robin.

As Sanji was on its way to the dining hall, he noticed he was nervous with every step. Was it because he could see Zoro again but he had seen him only yesterday. _'Why am I so nervous since yesterday I can't not think of everything else than this evening. Is it perhaps I ... "Sanji swallowed hard '... I like him?'_ Sanji shook his head to get the thought quickly out of his head. He knew Zoro but only a few weeks and had seen him yesterday the first time. Sanji knew Zoro still not right. Perhaps the two should meet again and talk, Zoro knew Sanji also not correct. Yes it was a good idea.

When he entered the dining room he saw Zoro and Robin, immediately a smile came to his lips. Zoro looked good. The white suit suites him very well. Of course, Robin looked in her dress from great too. He was Glad to see both tonight and greeted them. "What can I bring you? "Sanji asked with a smile.

"Hey Sanji am also pleased. I'm not entirely sure. Do you already know what you want Robin? "Zoro looked over the map to Robin.

"No not yet. Could you suggest us something Sanji-kun? "Robin asked Sanji.

"I could serve you a little surprise when it's alright" gave Sanji back.

"Gladly," said Robin.

"And what you would like to drink" Sanji asked them and was happy today to serve Robin and Zoro.

"I'd like a beer. But alcohol free, I still have to drive if you understand me" said Zoro as a joke and laughed. "And you Robin" Robin laughed too at the joke. Apparently it was Okay for Zoro that he could not walk.

"I'll just have a water"

"Coming right up" Sanji smiled and went back on the way to the kitchen.

The evening was almost like every evening. Sanji prepares the food for Robin and Zoro and brought it to them . He was nervous and hoped it would taste both. Otherwise, he spent the evening in the kitchen and made his usual work, prepare food, wash dishes and argue with the other chefs. After a short time, Sanji went back on the road to watch whether Robin and Zoro tasted the food. Along the way, he wondered how he invites Zoro the best way without that it looks like a date. He approached their table and noticed that both where pretty happy."I hope it's all to your satisfaction and the food was delicious"

"You're really a good cook ... chef I mean" Zoro laughed.

"Zoro is right the food was really great," Robin agreed to Zoro.

"Thanks. It's a pleasure to hear that " said Sanji with a smile, waiting for the Perfect moment to ask Zoro to a 'Date' "May I bring you anything else, a dessert or another drink?" Asked Sanji.

"Not for me thanks. You Zoro "Robin asked but Zoro shook his head. "Thanks anyway Sanji-kun"

"With pleasure. Just say when you need something, I am in the kitchen" smiled Sanji and turned around to go back into the kitchen. He actually wanted invite Zoro but for some unknown reason, the words did not want to come out of his mouth. _I just ask him via SMS. No SMS is boring, maybe I call him? But I can go over to him. I'll know where he lives, but that is perhaps too intrusive but then what should I do?_ Sanji was frustrated he did not know how he should invite Zoro.

"Wait Sanji" Zoro's voice rang out behind him as he was a few steps away to reach the kitchen. Sanji turned around and looked at Zoro's eyes. Zoro Rolled a little away from his desk in Sanji's direction. "I thought maybe we could take time and ... you know to know each other" Zoro looked pretty nervous or was it himself who was nervous?

"Yeah " said Sanji immediately after Zoro had finished the sentence. Perhaps a bit hasty but Sanji was just to nervous " Maybe Tomorrow? Tomorrow is namely my only vacation for the next 2 weeks "Sanji hated so long succession to work every day but he could do nothing about it he was the sous chef. His father was the next few weeks on a business trip and the Baratie had to run as usual. That will probably be the most stressful two weeks of his life.

"Then I'm exactly the opposite of you," Robin said to the cook, with a laugh. "I will be traveling the next 2 weeks" He was not jealous of her but he would like to switch with her.

"Then I wish you much fun and a relaxing time" smiled at her. "So how does tomorrow sound?" Sanji turned to Zoro

"Yes tomorrow would Perfect" Zoro smiled "Can you pick me because Robin, who usually drives me, unfortunately does not have time"

"I'm really sorry, but you know I'm meeting with Franky tomorrow to pack for our holiday"

"Yeah no problem at all"

* * *

Sanji made his way to Zoro. He could not await the day better evening to spend with Zoro. Sanji would not call is a Date, more a familiar learning evening. Although both already know a little but there knew very little of each other, Sanji had a lot of question about Zoro's ... condition. For him, it was still a big surprise, but he wants to give Zoro a chance, because he is just a normal person, only with a small 'flaw' is Sanji thought, although he must admit that Zoro is look pretty good looking.

Sanji Parked in front of the house and wrote Zoro an SMS that he stands before his door. He waited a few minutes for a response but nothing happened. Perhaps he is not ready and has just not his mobile phone with him to Sanji persuaded as he continued to wait on a reply. After waiting more minutes Robin came out of the building.

"Robin. Nice to see, "said Sanji as he got out of the car and kissed Robins hand.

"Thanks Sanji-kun. Is also good to see you here. Are you waiting for Zoro? "Robin asked with a smile on his face as otherwise whatsoever.

"Yes, but I've been waiting 15 minutes but he simply not replies" Sanji replied with a slightly worried expression.

"For real? Normally, he is always on time "Robin was also a little worried too" Maybe I should look for him"

"Do you have the key to his apartment?" Asked Sanji

"Yes I have. I am kind of help for Zoro, in everything he does not manage alone, "said Robin. To Obviously she was very happy to help Zoro where she could "Today it is no longer as stressful as seven years ago, many things he can now do alone, for example go alone to bed or get up in the morning again. I think I spend more time at Zoro than in my own apartment or at my boyfriends "Robin laughed," He has become much stronger in the arms, but of course he first had to learn physically and mentally "Robins smile disappeared for a few seconds as if she was thinking of something which makes it difficult to create. "But I like to help him, he's a good friend of mine" Now the smiling was back and both made their way to Zoro's apartment on the 7th floor.

Once there Knocked on Zoro's door before she used the key. The door was open and Robin entered the apartment, Sanji behind her even though he was not sure just to get in Zoro's apartment. It was not a particular apartment. There were very little furniture in Zoro's apartment, only the necessary probable that he was free move. What Sanji eyed at first after the enter the living room was a showcase. Inside were three swords and a few framed pictures. On all Zoro could be seen. The pictures were obviously older thought Sanji, he could see the Zoro could still walk. But an image caught his eye. It was a photo of Zoro and a girl, maybe 3 years older than Zoro, with black hair and a white sword in here hand, exactly the same Zoro has available in he showcase. Sanji wondered who is this girl and what relation has she to Zoro. Zoro in the picture looks happier than ever before. This also brought Sanji a smile on his lips. But he was pulled out of the thoughts as Sanji heard call Robin.

"Zoro you in there?" Asked Robin against the bathroom door, hoping an answer. Sanji quickly made his way from the living room to Robin.

"What's going on Robin" Sanji asked anxiously when he saw Robin.

"I'm not sure but I think Zoro's in there. I hope he is okay, but he did not answer "Robin was visibly worried, which was understandable. Zoro was one of her best friends and she was practically his only help.

"Zoro?" Sanji knock a little louder on the door. "Hey Zoro can you hear me?" Sanji knocked again, this time a little louder, but again nothing. "Damn it. I kick this shit door down now" Sanji lifted his leg. But when he was about to kick he heard a slight aching moan. "Zoro?" Sanji said against the door. After a few seconds came a faint response from the other side.

"Sanji? Is that you?" Zoro's quiet voice came from the other side of the door. He sounded as if he was in pain, the question was what happened

"Yes I am, and Robin is also here. What happened? Are you Okay?" Sanji asked, still worried. Even Robin was still tense.

"I don't know exactly. I think I've hit my head when I tried to go back out of the bathtub. I'm probably slipped "replied Zoro with pain in his voice.

"I told you, you should do this not alone when I'm home. You can contact me. I help you" said Robin and Sanji had to agree there. Of course he understood that Zoro want to do as much as possible alone like any normal person. But he understand Robin is worry when Zoro tried to do something alone, she would love to help him with everything to make his life easy but Sanji felt that Zoro doesn't feel good about it, although Robin wants only the best for him Zoro probably just want to live his life as in the old times. What perhaps is no longer possible.

"Come on Robin, you had to know well enough that I don't do that the first time" Sanji could literally hear how Zoro rolled his eyes

"We can take care of that later, first you have to get out" said Robin a little happier for a few seconds, because a few seconds later they heard a painful scream from the other side. "What's going on Zoro?" Robin asked.

"I think I not only hit my head"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I've twisted my arm or at least sprained it" Zoro said with pain in his voice. "I can't lifted me out"

"Okay then, I'll just kick the door in" Sanji went back ready but was interrupted but a loud 'Waiting' by Zoro. "Why?"

"I don't know how you bath but I'm naked you know" Sanji was red in the face. He had totally forgotten that Zoro sat on the other side of the door without something on in the bathtub. The idea in his mind that he had nearly seen Zoro naked after the two only know a short time was embarrassing enough.

"It doesn't matter. Sanji simply kick the door down. This is the only way to get you out. I do not want you hurt yourself even more" said Robin without thinking about how Sanji and Zoro felt about that.

"I'm sorry Zoro, but Robin I have to agree. I'll just close my eyes and Robin helps you put something on"

It took a few seconds for Zoro to agree with this idea but in the end Sanji got the okay to enter the door. What Sanji managed it easy. 3 years kickboxing training in primary school have yet paid, more or less. Sanji looked away as Robin went to the bathroom. After a few minutes he heard Robin calling for him. "Now can I come in?" Sanji was still a little embarrassed, though Zoro it's probably more embarrassed.

"Yes you can come now. You have to help me, Zoro's too heavy to get him out alone" said Robin. As Sanji entered the room he saw Zoro with a laceration on his head and only boxers. That was enough for Sanji to get red, but Zoro fared no better, except for his head wound he was red too on his face, Sanji just did not know if it was because he had hit his head or he was almost naked in front of Sanji but Sanji don't know why Zoro was it embarrassing. He had a great body, as opposed to Sanji. While Sanji was thin and only a few muscle adorned his body, Zoro was packed with muscles and a perfect tan that Sanji admired, he looked more as if he had never seen the sun so pale he was. Zoro's body was almost perfect except for a large scar that stretched from his left shoulder diagonally to his right hip. That must have been determined painful for him Sanji thought and would like to know where that came from but now was not the time. Although the scar suits Zoro.

* * *

 **As always your welcome to wirte a review ^^**

 **Still one thing, I am sorry if there are some** **spelling mistake or other stuff but I have to translate it from German. So I write the story in German and than i have to translate it with Google, but we all know Google Translator is shit and my English writing was never the best so am sorry and I hope you will understand it and don't hate me for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it been a wile and this Chapter is really short but I didn't know what else I should write. It my first Fanfiction so please be** **kind with me.**

 **I hope the next will be a little longer and up much sooner but I still have to do my driver License and me exams are still going and I want to finish Naruto and Bla Bla Bla other stuff you properly won't know** **:D**

 **As always enjoy ^^**

* * *

'Fuck that lasts for far too long, right?' Sanji thought as he waited outside the hospital room.

He had gone to the hospital after they had him out of the tub and Robin helped him put some clothe on. Sanji hoped it was not bad, for Zoro his arms are important, the without them he could almost do nothing alone. But Sanji had a bad feeling, to his opinion, he waited too long. After another 30 minutes waiting Robin came out and sat visibly exhausted in the chair next Sanji.

"And how does it look?" Sanji asked, still nervous.

"His head seems to be fine. But how it looks with his arm, I'm not sure yet. The doctor wanted to play it safe and X-raving it "Replied Robin, watching Sanji" Do not worry, it is determined nothing bad "she said with a small smile.

"I Should say that to you . You know Zoro more than me after all" Sanji retorted with a laugh

"Yes but I can see that you like him" Sanji was red in the face as Robin looked at him and he tried to look away that she did not see how red he was "and Zoro like you too"

Sanji turned his head as fast as possible back to Robin "Really?" He said a little too stressed. "I mean, Really?" This time a little normal, or at least what can be understood under normal.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. He looks at you differently. "Said Robin and laughs.

Silence moved between the two and Sanji was again lost in his thoughts. 'Zoro likes me' a smile came to Sanji face. The question was only whether he has the same feelings as Zoro. As a friend totally, he is a great person, but if there is more between them Sanji didn't know yet. Of course, he likes Zoro very much, he's nice, he's funny, he looks good and he was able to think about nobody else in the last few weeks, but there is still a problem. Sanji did not know exactly whether and how he could have a relationship with Zoro, if the two have ever a future together. Despite all the Zoro was perfect even if he could not walk.

"I hope Zoro is Okay. Otherwise I have to cancel my holiday with Franky "Robin said, pulling Sanji while out of his thoughts.

"Do not worry Zoro is probable doing well and you can go on your vacation"

"Hopefully. Franky and I are planning it for over a year. We wanted to go right after our wedding but Zoro was sick and we had to cancel everything because I could not leave him alone. A wonder the Franky is sill with me, I see Zoro more than him but he is still stays" Robin laughed a little.

"Do you think Zoro will manages it alone?" Asks Sanji

"Well, it was hard for him to convince me that he can stay alone. But now I think it not that bad "Robin smiled, looking at Sanji.

"Does Zoro have no one else. Parents, siblings or other friends? "Sanji was pretty curious, but he wanted to know more about Zoro.

But Robin didn't answer immediately, she looked at the floor and seemed a bit depressed, did he said something wrong? "He has an adoptive father but he lives a few hours away from here," Robin answered him, "And well .. I think the rest should tell you Zoro"

"OK?! But why is Zoro's adoptive father life so far away? Seems as if he isn't Interess- "Sanji was interrupted when the doctor came out of the room and asked for Robin. Robin got up and accompanied the Doctor, who made no good impression on Sanji, into the examination room. Sanji was alone again. He wondered why his adoptive father does not care about him and what happened with his real parents. Maybe the girl is in the picture with the black hair was his sister, but where is she and why didn't she help Zoro? So many questions buzzing Sanji just in the head but the important thing was now whether Zoro is Okay? He hoped. Not only for Zoro, also for Robin. She deserves it relax a couple of days and to be alone with her husband. Sanji admired Robin very much, neglects her husband and their privacy to Zoro help, but Sanji also saw the Robin is happy for what she is doing for Zoro.

Sanji prepared again to a long wait but after a few minutes the door opened again and Robin came out with Zoro. Sanji feared nothing bad but when he saw Zoro he realized that he was wrong. Zoro's left arm was in plaster, on his head was a large bandage and he was pushed out from Robin. Both made no happy impression, which was understandable, Zoro had apparently broken his arm and Robin probably has to cancel their holiday. "I don't need to ask how it went. Right?" Sanji said to both.

"No you don't " Zoro replied back with a slightly bent mood

"Sanji can you look for Zoro a few minutes I must call Franky quickly and cancel all" Robin told Sanji with an even worse mood than Zoro, you could not blame her.

"Yeah, no problem, we are waiting here for you," Sanji retorted Robin and she made her way out.

"Hey, wait Robin" Zoro said, Robin turned to Zoro "I'm really sorry about the whole thing. But you don't have cancel everything because of me, I can do this alone even with only one arm" said Zoro. Sanji looked at Zoro and he saw the he felt guilty.

"Zoro you can't do this alone, you can't even move your arm" Robin said to Zoro and she was right, "It's not your fault, you couldn't know that this is goimh happened. Do not worry" Robin smiled at him.

"But Robin ..." Zoro did not know that he should say so he said what first came to his mind, at last that was what Sanji thought" Sanji can but help me"

"Sanji can do what?" Said Sanji, looking at Zoro questioningly.

"You told me the other day that you have the next two weeks free. Right" Zoro said with hope

"No I have to take the restaurant for 2 weeks, alone because Zeff is not there" Sanji noticed that Zoro was not happy about his statement.

"But why don't we ..." Zoro was nothing more to say and to convince Robin that they should go and do not have to take care of him.

"I'm going to call Franky" Robin turned and made his way out.

There stood, or sat, the two now. Sanji knew that Zoro felt guilty, he has destroyed their holiday again and that she can't relax a few day with Franky alone. Instead, she had to take more care of Zoro the next 5 weeks, even more than before. Sanji would like to take care of Zoro but he had 2 hard weeks ahead of him and he could not drive every night for half an hour to Zoro and probably stay with him over night. More important, Sanji has no clue what to do and how exactly he had to help Zoro and in what particular. He was too nervous, watching Zoro alone two weeks and to sleep with him in the same apartment.

"And what did the doctor say" Sanji tried to start a conversation

"Well my forearm bones has dawned, fortunately not in half, it would take even longer and I have a laceration on my head with a slight concussion. Noting I can take care of" Said Zoro and smiled, but it was only a brief smile. "But all that doesn't change everything. I've ruined Robins vacations again. I'm such an idiot. Why did I had to do this on my own"

"No Zoro is not your fault and you're not an idiot" Sanji saw how sad Zoro was that Robin could not go on here vacation because of his injuries. Then he said something that he would probably regret later "Hey Zoro why don't you stay at me place until Robin is, so she can go and enjoy her holidays.

Zoro looked as fast as possible back to him and said only times nothing "Do you really mean" Zoro said after a few seconds silence. Sanji's heart mealt a little, Zoro had the sweetest smile Sanji had ever seen on the lips "Sanji I don't know what to say. Do you really want to do that for me?"

"For you, but also for Robin because she deserves it. Under one condition, stop to say that's your fault Okay" Sanji smiles back.

"We should seek Robin and tell her" Zoro could not stop laughing. He agreed to and he went on his way out to Robin as Zoro said something behind him "uh Sanji... May I might come with you?" Zoro asks and Sanji turned around. He had forgotten that Zoro only could use one arm and he couldn't move his wheelchair.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Sanji went back and behind Zoro's wheelchair to push Him to the exit.

"No problem. As long as you don't forget me "Zoro laughed

"Do not worry I think that I would quickly notice, if I didn't see your Moss head" Sanji gave back with a laugh

"Hey, did you have something against my hair?" Zoro turned his head and looked up at Sanji.

"Not at all," Sanji said with a Sarcastic voice "You remind me of a Marimo"

"A what?" Zoro laughed.

"A Marimo. These are small round balls of Moss "

"Should I thank you now" asked Zoro Sanji

"If you prefer. I like Marimos "Sanji laughed

"That's good to know" Zoro had a broad smile on his face.


	4. Update Chapter

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry if you are disappointed that this is no a chapter and that there hasn't been a chapter for a while because I didn't have time and the nerves after work but now I have enough time to continue. BUT my PC "broke down" and I couldn't get him to work so the fourth chapter is gone. I don't know when I will be able to get the chapter back but I wasn't happy with in any way so I'm going to write it again. It still sucks that I wrote around 1200 for nothing, it's not much I know, but for some reason, this chapter took me so long to even think what is going to happen. Like I said in chapter 1 or 2 I know where I want to go with the Story but I don't know how long this is going to take or what will happen in the other chapters. I always let that open and just write the things that came to my mind but that is not always working but I tire be patient with me.

This chapter s going to be deleted as soon as I got the new one ready. I hope it won't take that long. One quick question, Should I write shorter chapters so that I can upload them faster or longer chapters wish uís going to take longer? Let me know.


End file.
